


Music's Darkest Peak (Coco Fanfic)

by SuperSentai199



Series: Coco (Horror series) [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Horror, Imelda and Hector are Miguel's parents instead, Inspired by Halloween and other Horror Movies, Other, Twisted Version of Coco, i'm still new at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/pseuds/SuperSentai199
Summary: (Story is also on Wattpad)This story follows Imelda and the Riveras, as on Dia de los Muertos,Imelda and Hector's eldest son John returns to Santa Cecilia to murder his family as revengefor banning music .Book 1WARNING!This story contains strong language, mature themes and violence.A Twisted Version of Coco. (this  story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies) (some of the events won't be the same)I don't own any of the Characters, i only own John and some Oc's.also big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 (on Wattpad) for helping me with the story and for the story title.Coco belongs to Disney and Pixar.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt on writing a story so go easy on me.

Also here is the family tree so you don't get confused.

 

Family tree

Arturo Rivera

Imelda (Granddaughter)

Oscar and Felipe (Grandsons)

Julio (Grandson)

Rosita (Granddaughter)

Hector's family

Mama Coco

Elena (Daughter)

Hector ( son of Elena)

Victoria (Daughter of Elena)

Enrique ( Son of Elena)

Gloria (Daughter of Elena)

Berto (Son of Elena)


	2. Prologue

Santa Cecilia

It was a normal day in the Rivera house and workshop

All the Rivera's were working and making shoes.

The family consists of

Imelda,Hector,Felipe,Oscar,Julio,Rosita,Victoria,Charles,Enrique,

Luisa,Gloria,Berto,Carmen,Elena,Franco,Abel,Andre,Maria,Diego,Rosa,

Benny,Manny,Mama Coco,John and Miguel Rivera

The family's Shoemaking business started when Imelda's Grandfather Arturo

Started making shoes to help his family and it has since been one of Santa Cecila's best Shoemaking Business

However despite the Rivera's being known for their Shoemaking Business,

They are known for despising music, this is due to Arturo's father having left him and his mother when he was 12 years old to pursue a music career and this led to him banning music in the Rivera Family.

Imelda promised her Grandfather to help keep the family Tradition of Shoemaking and

To continue to ban music in the Rivera family.

Both Imelda and her husband Hector run the house and the workshop, they have 2 children

John and Miguel, they are considered to be twins as they were both born in October.

 

John is 14 years old while Miguel is 7 years old.

John secretly loves music and he goes everyday to the plaza (in secret) to take lessons from a mariachi, however John does not get along well with his family due to his great great grandfather banning music.

The only ones who know of John's love for music is his little brother Miguel and Mama Coco,

At age 3, John began exhibiting signs of abnormal, antisocial behavior including being very disant from his family and this has since caused Imelda to be concerned for her son's mental health.

Little did they know that on Dia de los Muertos

Everything would change forever for the Rivera family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i'll put here the birth dates of the characters for the story, this is to show how old they are in the story)
> 
> John Rivera : born October 25th 1984
> 
> Miguel Rivera : born October 20th 1991
> 
> Imelda Rivera: born April 8th 1964
> 
> Imelda gave birth to John when she was 19 years old, as she and Hector got married before John was born, she gave birth to Miguel when she was 27 years old.
> 
> Hector Rivera : born September 16th 1965.
> 
> Hector married Imelda on April 2nd 1983 at age 17. 
> 
> Oscar and Felipe : born March 18th 1968 
> 
> Julio (in this story, he is Imelda's brother.) born January 14th 1965.
> 
> Rosita (in this story she is Imelda's sister) born May 29th 1966
> 
> Victoria (in this story she is the daughter of elena and the sister of Hector)
> 
> born December 22nd 1962.
> 
> Charles (Vicoria's husband) born July 30th 1960
> 
> Charles married Victoria on December 9th 1982
> 
> Andre (Victoria and Charles son) born May 26th 1983
> 
> Enrique (Elena's son) born June 12th 1959
> 
> Luisa (Enrique's wife) born February 23rd 1960
> 
> Maria (Enrique and Luisa's daughter) born January 17th 1987.
> 
> Berto (Elena's son) born March 7th 1954
> 
> Carmen ( Berto's wife ) born November 12th 1955
> 
> Abel (Berto and Carmen's son) born September 1st 1980
> 
> Rosa ( Berto and Carmen's daughter) born August 3rd 1983
> 
> Diego ( Berto and Carmen's son) born August 24th 1984
> 
> Benny and Manny (Berto and Carmen's twin sons) born December 27th 1985
> 
> Gloria (Elena's daughter) born October 5th 1960
> 
> Elena (Mama Coco's daughter) born May 13th 1930
> 
> Franco (Elena's husband) born June 21st 1929
> 
> Mama Coco ( Elena's mother) born November 19th 1899
> 
> Coco's husband died in a car crash when Elena was 9 years old.
> 
> Dr.Nelson born October 1st 1972
> 
> Dr. Kelley born Feburary 18th 1975


	3. Trouble at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year 1998
> 
> here are the ages for Characters.
> 
> John (14 years old)
> 
> Miguel (7 years old)
> 
> Imelda (34 years old)
> 
> Hector (33 years old)
> 
> Oscar and Felipe (30 years old)
> 
> Julio (33 years old)
> 
> Rosita (32 years old)
> 
> Victoria (35 years old)
> 
> Charles (38 years old)
> 
> Andre (15 years old)
> 
> Enrique (39 years old)
> 
> Luisa (38 years old)
> 
> Maria (11 years old)
> 
> Berto (43 years old)
> 
> Carmen (42 years old)
> 
> Abel (18 years old)
> 
> Rosa (15 years old)
> 
> Diego (14 years old)
> 
> Benny and Manny ( 12 years old)
> 
> Gloria (38 years old)
> 
> Elena "Abuelita" (68 years old)
> 
> Franco (69 years old)
> 
> Mama Coco (98 years old)
> 
> Dr.Nelson ( 26 years old)
> 
> Dr Kelley (23 years old)

* * *

Santa Cecilia Junior High School

John sat in the detention room, he was sitting near a window and looking outside to see his mother's car pull up.

He got in trouble due to a fight with Alan (the boy who bullies John) as he teased John about not being able to play music, due to his family despising music.

his cousins Andre  and Diego  tried to stop the fight. But luckily the prinicpal heard the fight and came in just in time to stop the the boys from punching each other. But due to the fight, the principal decided to give both John and Alan detention.

 

Imelda and her husband were talking to the prinicpal in his office 

  " This is like the fifth time this month, my son is detention! "  Imelda exclaimed.

  "  i know Mrs. Imelda , but your son has had various anger issues, i would've have had him expelled for almost punching Alan,which is why you should try to help your son's anger issues."  the prinicpal said.

"  That's the problem, John refuses to talk to us,he doesn't even talk to anyone in the family execpt for his brother Miguel and his Mama Coco."  Hector sighed.

  a knock on the door was heard.

 " Come in."

A man and a woman came in,they sat near Imelda and Hector.

  " Good afternoon Mrs.Rivera, my name is Dr.Nelson and this is Dr.Kelley."  Dr. Nelson said.

  " We were told by the school prinicpal that your son John has had various anger issues and has shown antisocial behavior." Dr.Kelley said.

  " Yes, he has been like this ever since he was 3 years old. " Imelda sighed.

  "  Could you tell us more about his behavior?"  Dr.Nelson asked as he got out from his bag a notepad and a pencil.

  " John  only talks to his little brother Miguel and his Mama Coco,but he is very distant to everyone else in the family,he does not sit to eat lunch or dinner with us, he refuses to play with his cousins, and in school he does not interact with any of the students. "  Imelda said.

  " Do you know why he acts like this? " Dr.Kelley asked.

  " i'm afraid not doctor."  Hector said.

both Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley got up from their seats,Dr.Nelson handed Imelda a card.

  " These are our phone numbers,whenever you need help with your son just gives a call. " Dr.Nelson said.

The two doctors then left the room.

Imelda sighed as she and her husband got up from their seats, and left the room.

 

One hour later.......

John had left the detention room (as detention was over) and he walked to his locker,

he opened the locker and got out his backpack,later he snucked into the gym and grabbed a baseball bat.

John looked out the window to see Alan walking alongside the woods and he walked out the front door of the school and started following Alan.

Alan took a shortcut through the woods and as he walking ,he heard some footsteps behind him.

  " Who's there?"  Alan asked as he turned around to see if someone was following him,but he didn't see anything.

  " I'm just being silly,there's no one there."  Alan chuckled, he turned around only to be hit on the face with something.

Alan yelped in pain as he fell to the ground and he vision was blurry,once he got his sight back he could see who hit him.

  " John!?  "  Alan exclaimed in suprise to see John holding a baseball bat and he swung the bat and hit Alan,this time he hit his legs.

Alan howled in pain as the bat hit his legs,but it only got worst as John continued to hit him with the bat and he started begging him to stop.

   " P..lease John s....top,w...hy a..re you doing this? " Alan whimpered as his face was now bloody.

   " i'm just returning the favor,by causing you pain like you did to me in school. "  John said as he swung the bat one last time and hit Alan's face as he screamed in pain.

John smiled psychotically, he dropped the baseball bat (now that it had blood all over it) to the ground and started to walk away,but he turned around to see Alan one last time before leaving him to die.

John started walking through the streets and as he was aproaching his house, (the riveras have two houses in this one, Imelda,Hector,Abuelita,Mama Coco, live in the second house where workshop is,while the other family members live in the first house) he saw a dog sitting near a trashcan.

John then started to walk to the dog

"Hi there,little one" John said as he approached the dog (it's a Chihuahua ) the dog started whimpering and backed away from John.  
"Don't be scared i'm not going to hurt you." John then got out from his backpack a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Here you go." John handed a piece of sandwich to the Chihuahua, it sniffed the sandwich and then started to eat it, John then started to pet it's back.

"It's ok." The chihuahua let John pet him and he gave the dog water.  
"I'll call you Iván " John then handed Iván another piece of the sandwich, but his hand got too close and Iván acidentally bit his finger.

"Ouch!" John looked down to see that Iván only scratched his finger with his teeth, John then heard laughter he turned around to see his cousin Rosa laughing.

"Oh,John did the dog you were feeding,bit you? You should never feed a street dog, remember that the next time you see a street dog" Rosa said still laughing as she went inside the house.

John glared at Rosa as she went inside, he never got along with any of his cousins, especially Rosa as she has always been stern to him and always tells his Mom whenever he refuses to play with his cousins.

John went inside the house and placed his bag on the couch, he saw his Tio (uncle) Charles on the couch watching tv.

  " Welcome home John, your mom told me you had to stay after school due to a fight. "  Charles said.

John ignored him and  went upstairs to Rosa's room, he looked around until he saw Rosa's pet hamster Max in his cage, running in his hamster wheel.

John smiled sinisterly, he walked to the cage,opened it and grabbed Max, he looked out the door to make sure no one saw him and he quickly walked to his room, and went inside the bathroom before locking the door.

John got out from the cabinet a small knife and he smiled sinisterly, as he saw Max squirming in his hand.


	4. Caught

**Santa Cecilia**

**The Rivera House**

John took Max to the sink and he placed the squirming Hamster in the sink.

  " Goodbye Max."  John then stabbed Max and he kept doing this until the Hamster was no longer breathing.

John was breathing slowly as he looked down on his hands and saw blood,he picked up the Hamsters dead body and flushed him down the toilet.

He later washed his hands and cleaned the blood on the bathroom floor and sink.

John walked out of the bathroom, he came out from his room and headed downstairs.

John then saw his little brother,Miguel watching tv and he walked towards him.

Miguel saw his brother and he got up ran to him and gave him a hug.

  " John! where were you? My uncle Charles picked me up from school along with Andre and Diego, but i didn't see you in the car."

" It's because i had detention so i had to stay after school." John said.

  " Ok, can we go play in my room, please? " Miguel asked his brother as he grabbed his hand

  " Ok,Let's go play in your room Miguel. "  John said as he smiled and took Miguel to his Room.

The two played Wrestlers and John later helped Miguel with his homework.

John then looked on his wrist to what time is it on his watch.

  " I've gotta go, Miguel, i'll be back later. "  John said .

  " Are you going to the Plaza? when you come back, can you show me your guitar."  Miguel asked 

  " I'll show you the guitar, when i come back i'll even teach you to play it. "  John said

  " Yay! "  John smiled and kissed his brother on the head, before heading out the door.

Imelda and the Rivera's were excited as Dia de los Muertos had just started.

Imelda and Abuelita were placing food on the table,as the other's were finshed decorating the house.

  " There now everything's ready. "  Abuelita said.

  Imelda saw her husband Hector looking for something.

  " What's wrong Hector? "  Imelda asked.

  " Have you seen John or Miguel? "  Hector asked

  " They're both in the house.  "  Imelda  said, the two then went to the house, Imelda and Hector went upstairs, the two went inside John's room and saw it empty, then they went in Miguel's room and saw him playing with one of his toys.

" Hey, Miguel do you know where your brother is,we went to his room and he wasn't there?" Hector asked.

" I don't know papa, he didn't tell where he was going " Miguel lied.

" Ok Miguel thanks for telling us, Hector go get Abuelita and take Miguel to the yard,

were going to search for John." Imelda said.

Hector nods his head and takes Miguel outside to the others.

then Imelda,Hector and Abuelita go out to the streets and search for John.

They kept asking People if they have seen him, but they all said no and they later asked the man who John buys fruit from.

" I saw him going to the Plaza, " The man replied while grabbing some boxes,

Imelda and Abuelita's eyes widened at this.

"PLAZA!!!! What's John doing in the Plaza!!? Imelda yelled as she was now angrily walking towards the plaza.

"Imelda,calm down,carino," Hector said as he tried to calm his wife down as the three of them were walking to the plaza.

"How can i calm down?!,The plaza is crawling with Mariachi!," Imelda shouted as she was still angrily walking to the plaza.

"She's right, i can't let my grandson end up like Arturo's father!" Abuelita exclaimed as she feared the thought that John would abandoned his family, like Arturo's father did.

Meanwhile...

John was holding his guitar and watching Carlos (The Mariachi who often gives John guitar lessons) play his guitar.

"Now you try it John," Carlos said, John then grabbed his Guitar and started playing the song.

  " Very good John," Carlos said, as John finished playing his guitar,John smiled ,but his smile faded and he hanged his head down.

  "What's wrong mijo?"  Carlos asked.

  " It's just that my family will never understand my love for Music, if only Arturo's bastard of a Father hadn't left him, when he was a kid,then he wouldn't have banned music. " John angrily said 

  " Now John, i know you don't like what Arturto's father did, But it's still not a reason for you to hate your family."  Carlos said.

  "Why? They are the reason i can't play or listen to music at home! I don't even talk to them at all,i only talk to Miguel and my Mama Coco, and they are the only ones who know that i love music."  John angrily said.

  " Calm down John, "  Carlos said as he put a hand on John's shoulder to calm him down

  " JOHNNN!!!!!! "

John turned around to see his parents and abuelita walking towards him,he also saw his mother and his abuelita walking angrily to the maraichi.

 _I'm in so much trouble_ John thought.

* * *

 

Cast 

[John Rivera](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/89/4e/f5894ede79acd31575a47a61c2bc81d1.png)

[Andre Rivera](http://www.lanuevavozlatina.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/1.jpg) (Actor: Danilo Carrera)

[Diego Rivera](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0y70XpUUAAUo-Y.jpg) (Actor: Leo Deluglio)

[Maria Rivera](https://www.radioformula.com.mx/images/notas/notas_201612/20161206_12_45_GeraldineGalvan_GrF.jpg) (Actress: Geraldine Galavan)

[Officer Charles Hanson](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/83/Chris_Pine_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg/453px-Chris_Pine_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg)

[Claire Hanson](https://i.blogs.es/0f843b/650_1000_mackenzie-foy-actriz-estilo-alfombra-roja_-1-/450_1000.jpg)

[Daniel Hanson](https://pmcfootwearnews.files.wordpress.com/2018/04/rexfeatures_9176184ek.png?w=700&h=437&crop=1)

[Dr.Kelley](https://aws.revistavanityfair.es/prod/designs/v1/assets/785x589/4348.jpg)

[Dr.Nelson](https://www.interviewmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/img-lee-pace_094404728674-750x1000.jpg)

[Lucia](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Scarlet+Gruber+NALIP+Media+Summit+iGr7QPsQhivl.jpg) (Actress: Scarlet Gruber)

 

**(I don't own any of the images)**


	5. Insanity and Tragedy

" What are you doing here, John!? " Imelda shouted as she approached her son.

" You get away from my grandson , this instant!" Abuelita shouted as she got out her slipper and hit Carlos on the face.

"Ay! Calmante senora. I was jus..." Carlos didn't finish his sentence as this time,Imelda hit him on the face with her shoe.

"Callate! What were you doing with him,John?" Imelda asked as she still held her shoe against Carlos' face.

John did not respond to his mother he just continued to stare at her .

"I was just teaching him to play the guitar." Carlos said.

"WHAT!!!!?" both Imelda and Abuelita shouted in anger and suprise.

" Come on ,you two, your causing a scene." Hector said as he saw people staring at them.

" Now listen here, mariachi, i don't want you anywhere near my son, ahora vete de aquí!" Imelda yelled.

Carlos with a scared look on face grabbed his guitar and he ran off.

Imelda turned around to see John holding a guitar in his arms.

"You, have a lot of explaining to do young man!" Imelda said.

John said nothing as he knew he was in so much trouble.

Later at the Rivera House...

John just stood in front of his entire family ,as they were waiting for him to explain to them how long he had been going to the plaza.

"Well,John?" Imelda said as she was waiting for her son to talk.

John didn't want to talk to his family, but he had no choice.

"I've been going there for 3 months, to take guitar lessons from the mariachi Carlos."John said.The family was silent for a moment..

"WHAT!!!?" Everyone , except Miguel and John, shouted.

"You have secretly been playing music for about 3 MONTHS!?" Imelda couldn't believe her own son had been playing music for 3 months, even though music is banned in the family.

"John, You know Music is banned in the family. " Hector said to his son.

"And because of it,it's the reason i don't talk to any of you, i always knew if i ever said anything you would never understand,my love for music." John angrily said.

"No, John you shouldn't love music, It's like a Curse! It's the reason Arturo's father left him in the first place!"Abuelita exclaimed.

"Abuelita, music is not a bad thing, my brother loves music." Miguel said as he went to stand beside his brother.

" Wait a minute, Miguel, you knew that your brother had been going to the plaza to play music for 3 months and you didn't tell us?! " Imelda exclaimed

"It's because i promised my Brother, that i wouldn't tell anyone and he promised to show me how to play the guitar." Miguel said as he grabbed his brother's hand.

"No! not my Miguelito too!" Abuelita cried.

Imelda still in shock and suprise, grabbed John's guitar.

"Give it back!" John exclaimed as his mother was holding his guitar.

"Tell me John, do you want to end up like Arturo's father? Forgotten, and left of your Family's ofrendra." Imelda asked.

After hearing this, John lost it.

"I rather be forgotten! You all are the reason i am like this,why i like to harm animals to take out my anger, like how i did with Rosa's hamster." John angrily said.

The family all gasped at this, Rosa walked slowly to John.

"John,...what did you do to Max?" Rosa asked with fear in her voice.

John looked at his cousin, and Rosa could see the insane look on his face.

"You really want to know Rosa? I killed him, after you laughed at me when that dog bit me on the finger, i went to your room and took your hamster to my bathroom, where i stabbed him to death." John said psychotically.

Once again, the whole family gasped at this, they knew John had mental problems, but they didn't think he was capable of killing an innocent animal.

Rosa had tears in her eyes, and her mother hugged her.

Imelda was in shock and she looked at the guitar, That's when she made her decision.

She lifted the guitar and started smashing it, John yelled at his mother to stop but she didn't listen,she continued to smash the guitar until it was in pieces.

Imelda threw the guitar.

John just stared at his guitar that now was in pieces.

"There, without your guitar you can't play music and as of now you are grounded John,you will no longer go to the plaza,starting tomorrow you will be joining us in the workshop." Imelda sternly said.

John did not reply as he continued to stare at his guitar.

Hector came foward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

" It's ok,John, you will feel better after eating dinner with us" Hector said as he tried to help John.

John just slapped his hand away.

"I HATE YOU!" John shouted as he ran to the house.

"John,wait!" Hector shouted, but John ignored him as he ran to the house.

Miguel watched his brother run to the house and he knew his brother was mad at their mom , for smashing his guitar.

John ran to his room with tears in his eyes and he started grabbing things and throwing them.

"I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!I FUCKING HATE THEM!" John screamed over and over as he kept throwing things.

John stopped throwing things, and he slid against the wall, he started sobbing.  
John then stood up and walked out his room, he went into his uncle Charles room, and John saw a gun lying on top of a desk.

John picked up the gun and he then heard the front door open, He peaked from rails and saw it was his mom and Rosa, John looked at the gun, then he looked at his mom with a crazy look on his face.

John had made his desicion.

He was going to kill his mother.

Imelda walked into the house with Rosa, the two then started to look for John.  
Imelda felt bad for destorying her son's guitar , But she knew it was for the best as she promised her grandfather to ban music.

Imelda searched the kitchen and the living room, but she could not find John anywhere.

" Rosa you stay here and wait, I'll go see if i can find John upstairs." Imelda said to Rosa.

Rosa nodded, Imelda then went upstairs and went inside her son's bedroom.

"John, where are you ,mijo? " Imelda said as she searched for John in his bedroom, Imelda then heard something behind her, she turned around and Imelda gasped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her son was holding a gun in his hand and he was aiming it right at her!

"Que diablos crees que haces John?! Put that gun down, NOW!" Imelda yelled at her son, But John just continued to aim the gun at his mother.

"You have always caused me pain, Mom, you never let me play music and you even went as far to destroy my guitar! That is something i will never forget and i will never forgive you. " John said with anger in his voice.

"John, mijo, Please! Think about what your doing! " Imelda begged to her son.

Rosa went upstairs after hearing her aunt yell.

What's going on up there? Rosa thought.

Rosa walked to John's bedroom and she peeked carefully behind the door, she silently gasped.

Rosa saw her cousin holding a gun and he was aiming it at her aunt who was begging him to drop the gun, Rosa did not want to see her aunt die and she had no other choice.

Rosa ran towards John and she tried to pull the gun away from him,but John held a tight grip on the gun and he refused to let it go.

"Let go Rosa!" John yelled as he and Rosa were fighting over the gun.

"No! John,Please Stop! Do you think by killing your mother, you will feel better? Think about your brother,your father,your family!" Rosa said as she tried to get the gun away from John.

"That bitch deserves to die! She's the reason i can never play music, why i have always been unhappy and i don't give a shit about my family, the only ones who have supported me, is my brother and Mama Coco. None of you ever supported me as you were all insisted on banning music." John said psychotically.

John and Rosa were tugging at the gun,but suddenly the room echoed by the ruptured gunshot. Then John noticed his cousin was on the floor,then he noticed a hole in his cousin's head. Blood quickly gushed out of her wound, her body went cold as soon as she hit the floor. He killed her.

* * *

**Note: a author called Warewolfcutie223 on wattpad helped me with the title and some of the scenes for the story.**

 


	6. The Sanatorium

John was filled with happiness as he saw his cousin on the floor. But he was also filled with regret. He howled out as tears ran down his cheeks, but he soon abrupted into a insane laugh. 

He fell to his knees as he touched his warm cheeks, his shoulders shook as he continued to laugh. But as soon as he touched his cousins cheek, more tears ran down his face. He then understood.

He killed her.

Imelda was in too much shock to even move or scream, she couldn't believe what she just witnessed.Her son. John had just killed his cousin Rosa. Imelda fell to her knees and cried in her hands.

A nearby neighbor had heard the gunshot and called the police.

Hector and the others were confused as they saw the police stop in front of the house, they also heard a gunshot and went outside, Hector went inside and saw his wife  walking down the stairs.

Imelda struck up at the house with tears pouring down her face. They all ask whats wrong as she sits at the couch. Rosa's corpse still crisp and fresh on her mind. Then she explains that John had tried to kill her but killed Rosa instead. They had tears streaming down their faces as they shot up and got out the house. 

They had horrified faces as they saw Rosa in a stretcher, they cried and hugged eachother by sorrow. Rosa's parents were walking next to the strecher. Tears trickling down their faces. Their chest tightened as soon as the paramedics hoisted the stretcher in the medical van.

They saw John in the back of a police car,Johns whole family stared at him in fear. Hector glanced around the family but his eyes landed on John. Hector didnt know what to think. Miguel always got afraid when John would only smile towards him, to Miguel it looked sinister. 

Abuelita sat in silence, her hands cupped in her lap as she stared at John. She was afraid and angry. She wanted to tell him off, but knew it would only make the situation worse. Victoria hugged her husband, which was Johns uncle, who was a police man. She was afraid of John, she never knew why he killed Rosa. So she was very confused and scared. John only smiled creepily at his family as they stared at him. All in silence, they stared.

Then news reporters came, they began filming the area, the reporters tried to ask Imelda and the Riveras what happened at house,but they all refused to do a interview with them,Charles then spoke with the new's reporters.

"My nephew , killed his cousin Rosa." Charles said solemnly.

"Why did he do it? " a male reporter asked Charles.

"John was trying to kill his mother, but Rosa interfered and she tried to pull the gun away from John, but when the two were fighting over the  gun, John pulled the trigger by accident and shot Rosa in the head." Charles said with sadness in his voice.

Soon after, in the news it showed John being taken to a sanatorium, as he was still young and thus he couldn't be sent to prison, The sanatorium is located north, outside of Santa Cecilia (it takes about 3 hours to get there).

John was put in a cell and he just kept,staring at the wall,John kept thinking about how he killed Rosa,he was happy to have killed her,but he really wanted to have killed his mother,now he is locked up because he killed his own cousin,John now knows he will never get the chance to kill his mother and he might never get to see his little brother again.

John cried himself to sleep, and he kept thinking about his brother,until he fell asleep.

the next day, John was taken out of his cell and was taken to a white room, the guards put him on a chair and right across the table sat Dr.Nelson and Dr. Kelley.

"Hi,John. You may not know us, but we know your parents, we were called by the principal from your school and your parent's told us about your antisocial behavior." Dr.Nelson said.

"We were later called by your mother, she told us you tried to kill her with a gun and but ended up killing your cousin Rosa instead,now tell us John, why did you try to kill your own mother? " Dr.Kelley asked as she got out a notepad and pencil.

John just glared at them,and he continued to stare at them for while, then he spoke.

"My Mom is the reason i've always been unhappy, she never lets me play music as she promised her grandfather to ban music." John said with no emotion in his voice.

"We were told by your mother that you had liked harming small animals to take out your anger." Dr.Nelson said.

John did not say anything,he just smiled creeply.

"Now,John, answer my question, why did you try to kill your mother?" Dr.Kelley asked.

John's face twitched in anger at the mention of his mom.

"She..smashed my guitar." John said with anger in his voice.

The two doctors now understood that all John wanted was to play and listen to music, Dr.Nelson believed this to be the reason John had anger issues and why he was anti social.

Dr.Nelson looked on his watch and knew it was time to put John back in his cell.

The guards came in and grabbed John ,they took him to his cell, John walked towards his bed and he saw a guitar lying on the desk.

John walked to the desk and grabbed the guitar, he saw a note attached , he picked it up and read it.

**From Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley.**

**Enjoy your new Guitar, John.**

After reading it, John smiled softly for a second,but his smile faded and his expression became blank.

John grabbed the guitar and went to his bed,he started strumming the guitar and he smiled.

 

**Meanwhile with the Riveras...**

The Family were all in the living room waiting for Charles to come back and tell them where John is.

Imelda was still shaken after seeing her own son kill his cousin,Hector sat right beside her and was holding her hand,Miguel was sitting on her lap.

"Mama,where did the police take my brother?" Miguel asked with tears in his eyes.

"we still don't know mijo,we're all waiting for your uncle Charles to come home  and tell us if he find out where your brother is." Imelda said with sadness in her voice.

5 minutes later, Charles came in the front door and everyone stood up .

"Charles,Did you find out,where they took John?" Hector asked.

Charles sighed.

"John is in the sanatorium, that is outside Santa Cecilia, i was told by the police that the psychiatrist's that Imelda and Hector met at John's school will care for him." Charles said.

Everyone had a sad look on their faces,they were happy John was not sent to prison,but they know that the sanatorium where John is,is outside Santa Cecillia and it takes 3 hours to get there.

Imelda then spoke.

"i think we'll all have to visit John once a month." Imelda said.

Miguel looked at his mother.

"Mama,but can't we go see him now?" Miguel asked as he really wanted to see his brother.

Imelda looked at her son, with a sad expression.

"i'm sorry Miguel, we can't visit your brother now,but i promise you that next month,we'll go see him." Imelda said.

Miguel nodded his head in sadness.

Imelda then took Miguel to his room and all the family went to sleep.

 

Months passed and as Imelda promised, the family visted John once a month, Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley tried to get John to talk to his family, but he refused to,he only spoke to his brother.

Imelda sat in the chair across from him, along with his family. But John only smiled towards Miguel as they visted. Imelda was struck by a pain of sorrow as she was ignored by her son. 

She tried to speak but was only stopped by Johns glare, he continued to talk to his brother with a smile on his face. But it soon had to end when the security guards came in. John softly smiled at Miguel, but glared at the rest of his family when he was escorted away.

Imelda and the family left the building, Imelda was sad that her own son did not love her anymore, and she knew it was her fault,if she hadn't smashed his guitar, John wouldn't  have been sent to the Sanatorium and Rosa would still be alive.

"Mom, why didn't my brother talk to any of you?" Miguel asked.

Imelda smiled sadly.

"Your brother is still angry at your mom, but don't worry Miguel, Dr.Nelson said that he and Dr.Kelley will do everything they can to help your brother." Hector said to Miguel.

Imelda turned her head around to look at the Sanatorium one last time, before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sorry if my writing sucks,like i said this is my first story.**


	7. Truly Insane

During the months , John has been in the sanatorium,Dr.Nelson and Dr. Kelley  have let Carlos the Mariachi visit John and continue to give him guitar lessons,and they also have been educating John, and all the money they recieve, they use it to buy stuff for John.

John has opened up a bit to Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley, but the 2 haven't been able to get John to speak with his family, as he only talks to his brother,he just glares at his family everytime they visit him.

it was October 25th and last week Dr.Nelson had given him a new guitar (he has 3 guitars), He was in the rec room,(the room where he would talk to his brother , when his family visits him) playing his guitar.

Imelda and the family decided to visit John on his birthday, hoping that this time,John will talk to them, as they were walking to the Rec room, Imelda heard something coming the room.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Imelda asked, as she knew the sound was from a guitar.

"I think it's coming from that room." Hector said.

The family walked into the room and they were shocked at whay they saw.

John was playing his guitar, and he didn't notice his family had entered the room,until he heard them gasp,John looked up and saw it was his family,he glared at them.

"What are you doing with that Guitar,John!?" Imelda shouted.

John did not respond,he just continued to glare at his family.

Hector went up to John, and took the Guitar from him.

"Give it Back!" John yelled.

Hector shook his head.

"John, Where did you get this Guitar?" Hector asked his son.

John did not answer, he just glared at his family,then Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley came in.

"What's going on here?" Dr.Nelson asked.

Imelda glared at Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley.

"Why did my son , have a guitar in his hands?" Imelda asked the two doctors.

"We gave it to him, as a gift." Dr. Kelley said.

Imelda's eyes widened.

"What!? why would you let my son play music! it's banned in our family!" Imelda shouted.

"Miss Imelda if you keep shouting like this, we will call the guards." Dr.Nelson said.

"Ok, then let's go talk outside, Mama you stay here with John." Hector said.

"Ok m'ijo." Abuelita said.

The family along with Dr. Nelson and Dr.Kelley went outside the room to talk.

"We thought you were gonna help him,but instead you are letting him play music!" Imelda said.

Dr.Nelson shook his head.

"That is the cause of John's behavior, because you banned music, he has been antisocial and has had anger issues." Dr.Nelson said.

"Your blaming us for John's behavior?!" Victoria asked.

"That's stupid,John knows music is banned in the family." Imelda said

"If you haven't noticed , your son has been happy since we gave him the guitar, he has opened up a bit to us." Dr.Kelley said to the Riveras.

"You can't let him play music,he will leave us like Arturo's father did! " Rosita exclaimed.

"Your all causing him more harm, than helping him."  Dr.Nelson said.

 

**Meanwhile**

John was sitting on the chair, staring at the floor, while Abuelita was glaring at him.

"Why did you have this guitar,John!?" Abuelita said.

John glared at her.

"Those 2 doctors, gave it to me as a gift." John said with no emotion.

Abuelita's eyes widened.

"Those two are supposed to be helping you, but they are filling your head with crazy fantasies about music!"  Abuelita exclaimed.

John stood up from his chair and glared at her.

"You all never let me play music, only Miguel and Mama Coco understood , how i felt, Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley are like a real family to me." John said with anger in his voice.

Abuelita gasped after hearing this,she then looked to see the guitar on the table,she grabbed it and John knew what she was about to do.

Abuelita lifted the Guitar and started smashing it.

"NO!" John Screamed.

Abuelita didn't listen, she continued to smash the guitar until it was in pieces. John looked to see his guitar in pieces on the floor, he couldn't believe that this happened to him again.

" There now you don't have your Guitar, we will try to get you a new psychiatrist to help you." Abuelita sternly said.

John did not respond,he walked to the couch, and stared at the wall, he looked down to see the guitar Dr.Kelley gave him,when he first started to open up to them.

John looked between the Guitar and Abuelita, she came over and saw the guitar.

"John, give me that guitar, you will see everything will be fi...." Abuelita didn't finish her sentence as she screamed in pain, as she was hit in the face.

Imelda and the others were still talking to Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley.

" I'm going to get our son a new pyschiatrist, as you two are not helping him" Imelda said.

"That's not possible,Mrs. Imelda, we have been assigned to care for John during his time here in the sanatorium." Dr.Nelson said.

Imelda was about respond ,but then she saw the security guards running.

" What's going on?" Dr.Kelley asked.

Then a scream was heard,and Hector knew that the scream belonged to his mother, so he ran and followed the security guards, the others followed closely behind him.

You could hear Abuelitas screams of agony as John hammered the guitar into her head. Blood splattered all over the floor as brain bits spattered on the walls. She was dead as he continued to hammer her head. 

Anger was boiling through his veins as he completely destroyed the guitar. Blood drenched his hair and clothes as he stared down at her corpse.

The guard entered the room and grabbed John, Hector entered the room, he stopped and stared in shock, as he saw the body of his mother and tears fell down his face.

The others entered the room and they all gasped, they started crying as they saw Abuelita's corpse on the floor, Victoria hugged her husband as she put her face in his chest after seeing her mother's corpse,Gloria,Berto and Enrique hugged each other as they kept crying.

Imelda ran to John to see him covered in blood, as she approached him, John screamed at her and he started flailing violently, Imelda had her hands on her head as she started crying, she then saw what John truly was.

He was a truly insane, pyschotic monster.

After that ,Things were never the same, Franco had died from a heart attack, after seeing his wife's body, Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley had forbidden Imelda and the family to visit John, John hasn't spoken to Dr.Nelson or Dr.Kelley since the incident.

John stared at the wall, he had shut himself from everyone, as he knew that his family were no longer allowed to visit him, which meant he will never see his brother again, Tears fell down his eyes and he cried himself to sleep

 

* * *

 

**Sorry it's short.**


	8. The Escape

**Year 2004.**

**5 Years Later.**

 

Five years have passed and John was still in the sanatorium, he is now 20 years old,he is a bit taller than Dr.Nelson,he has a muscular appearance as during the years he spent in the sanatorium, he has been exercising in the gym (yes, the sanatorium has a gym).

John has not been the same since the incident on his birthday in 1999,after his family were no longer allowed to visit him, John's anger issues turned to rage attacks, when someone in sanatorium insulted him or his little brother, he would instantly attack them and the guards would have to tranquilize John to calm him down.

 

John was in the rec room, with his hands cuffed,Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley sat across the table from him.

"John,we are here to tell you that we will be away for a few days." Dr.Kelley said.

John said nothing, he just stared at them with an emotionless face.

"i know you won't talk to us John, we're sorry we forbid your family to visit you as it was the only way you're brother Miguel could visit you, and it has been five years since you last spoke to us." Dr.Nelson said.

John's eyes were filled with sadness at the mention of his little brother.

"Don't worry John, we will try to come back soon and we will bring you something." Dr.Kelley said.

The two doctors got up from their chairs and gave one last look at John before leaving,the guards came in and grabbed John, walked him to his cell.

 

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley had written a book about John,despite being famous, The two did not like to do Interviews a lot, as some of the money they recieved from selling book, they would use it to buy stuff for John.

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were doing a meet and greet at a library, then some reporters came in.

"Dr.Nelson, is it true,that your patient John is going to stay at sanatorium for all his life?" a male reporter asked.

Dr.Nelson shook his head.

"No,we still have hope that we can find a way to help him." Dr.Nelson said.

"Why did he kill two of his family members?" the reporter asked.

Dr.Nelson sighed.

"John's family, The Riveras banned music ,this is due to John's great great grandfather Arturo,because when Arturo was a child, his father left him to pursue a music career and this led to him banning music." Dr.Kelley said.

"This led to John developing anti social behavior and he liked to harm small animals to take out his anger, the only ones he loved in family is his little brother Miguel and his Great grandma Mama Coco." Dr.Nelson said.

"So, it's his family's fault for him turning into a psychopath?" a female reporter asked.

"All John wanted was to play music, but his family, mostly his mother was insisted on banning music,one time when she found out he was playing music in secret, she smashed his guitar,which led to John trying to kill his mother with a gun,but his cousin Rosa got in the way and he shot her in head." Dr. Nelson said.

"is it true ,that John killed his grandmother, while the family was visiting him on his birthday?"  the Male reporter asked.

"They all saw that we were letting John play music and they were angry, John's grandma smashed his guitar and he killed her by hitting her on the head with a guitar." Dr.Kelley said.

The Reporters kept asking the two doctors questions, but they refused to respond to any more questions as they left the library.

 

**Sanatorium**

John sat in his cell, staring at the wall, he kept thinking how long it has been since he has seen his family,he missed his little brother Miguel, John knows that he hasn't improved his behavior and he knew that it might meant he will stay forever in sanatorium.

John then snapped.

"DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT! " John suddenly screamed as he started grabbing things and throwing them around the room.

"I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!"  John screamed.

"WHY WON'T THEY FUCKING DIE! WHY! WHY WON'T MY FUCKING FAMILY DIE! " John screamed.

John stopped throwing things and he started hitting his head against the wall.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" John screamed as he stopped hitting his head against the wall.

John started throwing things again.

"THEY ARE THE FUCKING REASON I'M NOT HAPPY! AS LONG AS THEY ARE STILL ALIVE, I CAN'T BE HAPPY!" John screamed he kept throwing things, he then stopped as he saw he was about to throw a picture of Miguel and he fell to his knees, he started crying and hugged the photo of his brother to his chest.

John stopped crying and he looked at the picture of his little brother, and that's when he made his decision.

He was going to escape the sanatorium no matter what.

John then heard the guards talking outside his cell.

"That's the 5th time this week, that boy has been shouting and screaming in his cell." The guard said.

"I heard that they want to transfer John to another sanatorium,it would be great as that boy is always having rage attacks."  guard#2 smugly said.

"But without Dr. Nelson and Dr.Kelley's permission? They will be pissed when they see John was transferred to another sanatorium." guard#3 said.

"Let them be pissed,i'm getting tired of that boy anyway." guard #2 said.

John smirked, he went his bed and pretended he was asleep while hiding under his pillow, a piece of a broken mirror, a hour later and the guards came inside his cell.

"Well, it's time to wake up,young man,your getting a new home" Guard #1 said, But John did not respond.

"Hey, we're talking to you." Guard #2 said as he started to shake John, but he still pretended to be asleep.

"Seems we have a heavy sleeper, i know what might wake him up." Guard #2 said as he reached into his pocket.

"Damn it. I left my taser in the office, you wait here, while i'll go get it." Guard #2 said to his friend as he left the cell.

Guard# 1 was walking around the cell and he was looking at the mess John made when he started throwing things around and he looked down the floor to a picture of Miguel, he then picked it up from the floor.

"Well, is this your little brother? how can he be related to a pyschopath such as you." Guard #1 laughed, but not noticing John get up from his bed and walking towards him with the piece of the mirror.

John was furious at seeing the guard holding the picture of his little brother, once he was near the guard, he grabbed him and placed a hand over his mouth,The guard was struggling to get out of John's grip,but then John stabbed the mirror in his neck and he released the guard who was now holding his neck,the guard eventually died of blood loss.

John smirked and he then took from the guards pocket his car keys, he then picked up the photo of his little brother and walked out his cell, John then heard the second guard coming outside the office and he hid behind a door.

"Well let's hope this will wake up....." Guard #2 didn't finish his sentence as he saw the body of his friend lying on the floor.

"OH SHIT!" Guard #2 exclaimed as he ran over to his friend's body, while dropping his taser to the floor.

John walked out from his hiding spot and picked up the taser,he walked towards the guard with a creepy smile on his face.

Guard# 2 was too busy looking at his friend's body to notice John behind him, John turned on the taser and Guard# 2 was knocked unconscious,John dragged the guard to the office where he killed him by electrocuting him with taser, while holding his head underwater in the sink.

John picked up the guard's gun and he snuck out the back,John walked outside to the parking lot,he got inside the car and drove up to the entrance gate, The guard looked inside, only for John to point a gun at him, he ordered the guard to open the gates, which he did,John smiled creepily then he shot the guard in the head and drove off.

John smiled psychotically as he drove off, he could hear alarms from the sanatorium, but John didn't care, he only had one goal.

To kill his family.

"I hope you will all be surprised to see me, mi familia, because when i get to Santa Cecilia, you are all going to die." John said with a insane look on his face as he drove to Santa Cecilia.


	9. Home

**Santa Cecilia**

Things have not been the same fo the Rivera family ever since 1998,after the deaths of Rosa,Elena and Franco. Mama Coco died in 2000 at age 100, their shoe business was not selling well as before,they still had a lot of money though,most of the town called them the devil's family after learning of how insane John is.

Miguel had run away at age 9 as he blames his family for being the reason John went insane, Imelda and Hector have not been able to find him since, Charles had divorced Victoria in 2002,Andre decided to stay with his mother, but he still visited his father often,Charles had adopted 2 kids named Claire and Daniel, their parents had died in a fire, Claire is 15 years old and Daniel is 11 years old.

Imelda was upstairs cleaning the bedrooms when she walked past John's room,she walked inside the room and sat on the bed,both John and Miguel's room haven't been used,but Imelda still cleans the rooms as if her sons were still living in the house.

Imelda looked to see a photo of John and Miguel hugging each other,she picked the photo up and tears fell down her eyes as she hugged the photo to her chest.

Hector was downstairs looking for his wife,when he heard crying upstairs,he ran upstairs and he heard the crying coming from John's room, Hector walked inside the room , he saw his wife on the bed crying while holding a picture of her two sons.

Hector sat near Imelda and he hugged her.

"There there Imelda, i know you miss them, i do too." Hector said with sadness in his voice.

"It's all my fault." Imelda cried in her husband's shoulder.

"No it's not cariño." Hector said as he trailed his hand, back and down on his wife's back in comfort.

"But it's true what Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley said, if hadn't smashed John's guitar he would still be here along with Miguel and Rosa." Imelda said while hugging her husband.

"Remember that Dr.Nelson said he and Dr.Kelley would do everything they can to help him,i know it's been five years but we have to wait, and we still have hope that we can find Miguel." Hector said.

Imelda just nods her head and hugs Hector.

"before i heard you crying i wanted to tell you breakfast is ready,are you feeling better to join the family for breakfast?" Hector asked.

Imelda nods her head and gets up from the bed,she holds her husband's hand as they walk outside the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile**

John was driving and he saw a sign that said,Santa Cecilia 1 hour away, John smiled sinisterly as he kept driving , but he had to change his clothes before he gets to Santa Cecilia as he knew people would suspect,John saw a man on the side of the road, coming out of his car to fix it, ,he smirked as he stopped the car.

"Hey there,can you help me,my car is not working well." the man said as he saw John walking towards him with a creepy smile.

**5 minutes later**

John smiled psychotically as he threw the body of the man in the tall grass, he had taken the man's clothes (he was wearing a white t-shirt,blue jacket, jeans and boots) and he also took his cell phone,tool box,flashlight,gas and he also found his home address written on piece of paper, John grinned as he learned the man lived 1 block away from his home.

John filled the car with gas and got inside, he started driving towards his home town, he also knew it was November 2nd which meant it was Dia de los Muertos.

"I can't wait to see your reactions to me coming home, mi familia." John laughed insanely.

 

**Santa Cecilia Sanatorium**

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley drove up to the gate of the Sanatorium ,the guard let them pass, they saw police cars everywhere,they were called to be informed that John escaped.

"How did this happen?" Dr.Nelson asks as he and Dr.Kelley went inside.

"We are not sure how, but John was going to be transferred to another sanatorium ,but the guards who were going to take him to the car, were both found dead." a Nurse said.

"You were going to transfer our patient without our permission!?" Dr.Kelley shouted.

"We thought it might be best as you two haven't been able to help him" The nurse said.

"We'll talk about this later, how was John able to get out?" Dr.Nelson asked.

"He stole a car that belonged to one of the Guards he killed,he also killed the Guard that watched the gate with a gun." a police officer said.

Dr.Nelson started pacing as he knew where John might going to.

"Doctors, do you have any ideas to where your patient is heading towards?." a officer asked.

Dr.Nelson sighs.

"I know where he is going,John is going to his hometown Santa Cecilia, for one reason." Dr.Nelson said.

"And what might that be doctor?" the officer asked.

"To murder his family." Dr.Nelson said.

 

**Santa Cecilia**

Andre left the house to go to his job,(as the business wasn't going well as before, he decided to help his family) along with Diego, the two decided to walk Maria,Benny and Manny to school.

"So after your shift, want to hang out with us,Andre?" Benny asked.

"I would love to,but i can't, i'm going to babysit my step sister and step brother." Andre said.

"Why you?" Maria asked

"My father asked me to as he is going to be working tonight, i was going to visit my friend, but he said i can go if bring Claire and Daniel along." Andre said.

"Well what about you brother?" Manny asked Diego.

"Well i have to stay and watch the house as some of the family will be off buying stuff for today's Dia de los Muertos. I also to watch you two." Diego said.

"What? Why were not kids." Benny said.

"Well last time when you two were alone, you gave Tia Victoria a huge scare as you two put a fake spider on her pillow." Diego explained to his brothers.

"Ok, but why you, Abel always is the one to watch after us."  Manny said.

"He is going to have Soccer practice tonight, so mom asked me to watch you two." Diego said

"Ok." Benny and Manny said at the same time

"What about you Maria, do you have any plans tonight?" Andre asked.

"Well i'm going to go hang out at my best friends house to do homework." Maria said.

"Well, this is where we have to go to work, so have a good day at school" Andre said as he and Diego went the other way.

" Bye" Maria,Benny and Manny said at the same time, as they walk to school.

 

**Meanwhile**

John had entered Santa Cecilia,he was driving around until he found his house,he smirked, John saw his family was in the workshop, he got out of the Car and he walked to the door, John was able to unlock it, he walked inside and searched inside ,he found photos of his cousins to which he took and also photos of his other family members, he then closed the door and went to the car.

John started driving to the house of the man who he killed, he found it and saw it was a medium sized gray house, John smiled and got out from the car and walked inside.

John then took out the photos of his family and started his plan on how to kill his family one by one.

"I'll start with you cousins, then i will go after you mother." John smiled insanely as he looked at the photo of his mother.

* * *

**Year 2004**

**Here are the ages for the characters.**

**John Rivera (20 years old)**

**Imelda Rivera (40 years old)**

**Hector Rivera (39 years old)**

**Oscar and Felipe (36 years old)**

**Julio (39 years old)**

**Rosita (38 years old)**

**Victoria (41 years old)**

**Charles (44 years old)**

**Andre (21 years old)**

**Enrique (45 years old)**

**Luisa (44 years old)**

**Maria (17 years old)**

**Berto (50 years old)**

**Carmen (48 years old)**

**Abel (24 years old)**

**Diego (20 years old)**

**Benny and Manny (18 years old)**

**Gloria (44 years old)**

**Dr.Nelson (32 years old)**

**Dr.Kelley (29 years old)**

 

 


	10. Stalking and Killing

Maria was in her classroom and she was writing notes as her teacher was talking about the subject for their science class,her pencil fell to the floor,she picked it up, as she put her pencil on the desk, Maria saw through the window a man staring at her, she then started getting a feeling that man looked familiar.

"Maria, are you ok?" Mrs.Luna asked Maria.

Maria then turned her head to look at her teacher.

"Nothing,i thought i saw a man staring at me." Maria said as she turned around to look at the man,but he was gone.

"There's no one there,Ok lets get back to work." Mrs.Luna said to her students.

Maria sighed as she started writing on her notebook,but she couldn't get the man who was staring her ,out of her head.

 

**Later**

Maria,Benny and Manny walked outside the school and to their houses, but they didn't notice a car following them, Maria's friend Lucia then walked up to her.

"Hey Maria, so ready to go to my house to study?" Lucia asked.

"Sure, but i have to wait until i have dinner with my family, then i can go to your house." Maria said.

"Ok, i'll have to go to my house and wait for you there, Bye" Lucia said as she walked to her house.

"Bye Lucia." Maria said.

The three then got to their house and went inside.

"How was school,Maria?" Luisa asked her daughter

"It was okay." Maria said as she placed her backpack on the couch.

"What are we having for dinner?" Benny asked.

"Quesadillas,i'm going to the store to buy the cheese and tortillas." Imelda said.

Imelda then walked out the house and started walking to the store.

**3 minutes later**

Imelda was walking to the house with bags in her hands, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following her, Imelda turned around to see a man staring at her, she then rubbed her eyes and opened them, but the man she saw was gone.

"I'm just seeing things." Imelda said to herself, as she walked to her house.

 

**Meanwhile.**

Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were at the police station, talking to Officer Charles Hanson about John.

"You two are serious!? John broke out of the sanatorium, and now he is coming to Santa Cecilia to kill his family!? " Charles exclaimed

"I'm afraid so." Dr.Nelson replied.

"All we ask is that you do not tell the Rivera Family, we can't risk them knowing John is here, they will be in even more danger." Dr.Kelley said.

"I'm going to hate doing this,but alright, i won't tell them for their safety, but how are we going to find John?" Charles asked.

"I'm sure he will think of a plan, to kill his family one by one." Dr. Nelson said.

"Ok, i will inform the officers to watch the streets for anyone suspicious." Charles said.

The three then went to start searching for John.

 

**later at 7:30 PM**

Abel just finished soccer practice and he grabbed his bag, he said goodbye to his friends.

"Bye guys!" Abel said.

"Bye Abel!"

Abel started walking to his home, he saw people celebrating Dia de los Muertos, he saw kids running around and people dancing.

Abel then walked through a dark street and he started getting a feeling that someone was following him.

Abel kept turning his head around to see , but he couldn't see anyone, when he turned around, he was grabbed and pulled into a alleyway,Abel tried to fight off the person who grabbed him, but the man started beating him against the dumpster.

Abel's face was full of blood as he fell to the floor he then saw the man and the man was covered in blood,he looked at Abel and smiled insanely.

"Why...are you doing...this?" Abel asked weakly as blood came out of his mouth.

"It's revenge for making my life miserable." The man said.

"I don't even know you!" Abel shouted.

"Primo, you don't recognise me, how stupid of me, you can't as it has been five years since i last saw you and the family." The man said.

Abel looked at the man's face closley and his eye's widened.

"John!? How!? How are you here!? you were locked up in the sanatorium!" Abel exclaimed.

"I escaped, and now i'm here to kill you all for banning music." John said with anger in his voice.

"No, John,Please! Don't do it." Abel begged.

John laughed.

"I'm sorry cousin." John said as he took out a knife.

John then began to stab Abel as he kept screaming in pain for John to stop, Abel's eyes closed as he died of blood loss.

John now covered in blood, smirked as he grabbed a bag and covered Abel's body, he then put a jacket so no one would see him covered in blood, John then dragged Abel's body to car, placed him in the back and drove to the house.

John hid the body in the closet, as he went to take a shower, as he was cleaning himself, he started thinking of who he should kill next.

John smiled psychotically as he thought who his next victim will be.

 

**With Andre. 7:40 pm**

Andre was at his friends Matias' house and he was watching his step sister and step brother.

"So Andre, you had to bring your step siblings in order to hang out at my house?" Matias asked.

"Yeah, sorry" Andre said.

"No, it's okay, after all i'm going to hang out with my girlfriend." Matias said.

"Where are you two going?" Andre asked.

"To a abandoned house." Matias said.

Andre nods his head, and he goes over to the living room, he then watches a movie with his step-siblings,12 minutes later, a knock was heard and Matias went over to the door.

"See ya later, Andre" Matias said as he closed the door.

"Later" Andre said.

"Andre, is there anything we can eat?" Claire asked her step-brother.

"Well, before i came to pick you up, Tia Rosita gave me a bag of tamales, so we can all eat together." Andre said as he got out the bag from the fridge.

"Yay! i'm starving." Daniel said.

Andre smiled, he then started to heat up the tamales in the microwave.

 

**Rivera House.**

Diego sat in the couch watching tv, the family have left to buy food and drinks for their Dia de los muertos party, his little brothers were upstairs and they were planning a way to sneak out the house.

Diego then heard the family dog (a labrador retriever) scratching at the door, he sighed as he went to go get the dog food.

Benny and Manny saw their brother go outside and they quietly walked down the stairs and snuck out the door.

"What do you want to do Benny?" Manny asked his twin.

"I say we go prank somebody." Benny grinned.

The Twins snickered as they went to find somebody to scare.

 

**With Matias.**

Matias and his girlfriend,Anita went to the house and went inside one of the rooms.

"Ready to have to fun?" Anita asked seductively to her boyfriend.

"Hell, yeah," Matias said as he kissed his girlfriend.

**5 minutes later.**

The two laid on a matress after having sex, Matias got up and started dressing himself.

"Where are you going?" Anita asked.

"I'm going to get the beer i left it downstairs." Matias said.

"Ok, i'm going to get dressed while you go get it." Anita said as she got out of bed and started dressing herself.

Matias went downstairs and started searching for the beer, he saw it in the kitchen and went to go get it.

"There you are." Matias chuckled, but he did not notice the figure behind him.

John smirked as he approached Matias from behind him, before going to kill his cousin Abel, he followed his cousin Andre and learned that he was babysitting some kids at Matias house, he also found out his cousin Diego will be staying alone at the house with his younger twin brothers while the family was out buying supplies and Maria was at her friends house.

Matias grabbed the beer and started drinking some, then suddenly John grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth,Matias struggled in his grip and then a knife went through his chest, foam came out of Matias' mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he died, John took the knife out of Matias' chest and he let the body fall to the ground.

Anita was now dressed and was waiting for her boyfriend, to come up, she then saw the door open slightly and a hand was sticking out.

"Well, it was about time, why don't you come in Matias." Anita said.

John grinned as he still didn't move as he heard Anita groan.

"Ok, Fine, i'll go get the beer myself." Anita said as she walked to the door and grabbed the beer out of John's hand.

"Why do you like doing this Matias?" Anita asked as her back was turned, John opened the door and he snuck up behind her.

"Well, at least this beer is great." Anita said, John then grabbed her by neck, Anita gasped as she struggled against John,but he held a tight grip on her neck, Anita gave her last breath as she died.

John smiled psychotically, he decided to hide the bodies, knowing Andre will go looking for his friend.

John left the house as he went to his next destination, The Rivera House.


	11. The Attack

**8:15 pm**

As John was walking to the Rivera house, he stopped in front of a white house, and inside he saw his cousin talking with her friend, John then decided to pay her a visit,before going to the Rivera house.

Maria had just finished her homework along with Lucia,the two were watching tv.

"When is the pizza gonna get here?" Maria whined as she was hungry.

"It should be here any minute." Lucia said.

John was hiding outside, when he saw a motorcycle drive up to the house, the pizza man knocked on door,Lucia answered the door and paid the man, she closed the door a bit, as she went to place the Pizza on the table, John smirked as he was able to sneak inside the house unnoticed.

Maria was eating a slice of pizza, Lucia then got up from the couch.

"What is it, Lucy" Maria asked her best friend.

"I forgot to lock the door, i'll be right back." Lucia said.

Lucia left the living room, Maria continued to watch tv, she was too busy looking at the tv screen, to notice John behind her, John lifted the baseball bat and hit Maria on the back of the head and knocked her out.

Lucia walked back to the living room, she stopped and saw Maria on the floor with blood coming from her head, she ran over to her and stood by her side.

"Maria! Maria! Wake Up!" Lucia yelled as she kept shaking her friend, then she felt someone grab her by the hair,Lucia screamed as she struggled to get out of John's grip but she failed as John dragged her to the kitchen.

**3 minutes later.**

Lucia was lying on the floor covered in blood,John then left her on floor as he went to the living room and picked up Maria bridal style, he walked out the house and walked down the streets with Maria in his arms.

After arriving to the house,John tied Maria to chair and left the house, as he walked to the Rivera House.

 

**The Rivera House**

Diego was starting to get worried, as Abel had still hasn't come home, He told him that he would finish soccer practice by 7:30 pm, he decided to give his parents a call.

Diego grabbed the phone, and started dialing his mother's cell phone number,he was waiting for while until his mother answered.

"Hello?" Carmen asked.

"Hey,Mom." Diego replied.

"Diego, what's wrong,Mijo?" Carmen asked her son.

"Mom, it's just that i'm worried ,Abel hasn't come home, he said he would finish soccer practice at 7:30 pm." Diego said worryingly.

"What!? are you sure, Diego, your sure that he is not hanging out with a friend?" Carmen said.

"No, i'm sure, i've called him many times and he won't answer his phone." Diego said.

"Ok,i will let Imelda know, i will tell your dad to drive me home." Carmen said.

" Ok,mom." Diego said.

Suddenly the family dog started barking.

"Are your brothers in the house?" Carmen asked.

"Yes,they're both upstairs in their rooms." Diego said, the family dog was still barking.

"Hang on, mom, i'll be right back." Diego said as he left the phone on the table.

Diego walked to the backyard door and opened it, he saw the dog on the ground whimpering.

"What's wrong Toni? Did something scare you,let give some food, that will calm you down." Diego said as he went to the shed, and grabbed the dog food, he poured it over the bowl.

"There you go amigo." Diego said, as he pets Toni's head.

Diego went inside and he was about to go to the living room,when he heard thumping upstairs.

"I better go check on those twins, they have been awfully quiet for a while." Diego said as he walked upstairs.

Diego walked down the hall and started opening the door to Benny and Manny's room

"Guys,do you want to do something together, you two have been....." Diego didn't finish his sentence as he opened the door and saw that his brothers were not in their room.

"Benny!Manny! Where are you two?" Diego yelled, he searched through the entire room, then he searched in the other rooms and downstairs, but he couldn't find his brothers anywhere.

"Damn it, those two snuck out of the house again." Diego whispered to himself, he then heard noises coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, those two are just playing a prank on me." Diego laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

"Ok, you two, Joke's over, now go to your...."Diego didn't finish as he saw instead a man holding a knife.

Diego gasped, as the man ran towards him and tried to stab him,but he dodged but the man was able to slash his shoulder,Diego yelled in pain as his shoulder started bleeding,Diego then grabbed a frying pan.

John tried to stab his cousin,but he hit him in the face with a frying pan, John groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, he then used the chance to stab Diego on leg, Diego screamed in pain, he hit John on the back of his head,John groaned in pain as he fell to the floor, holding his head in pain.

Diego started limping to the living room,halfway there,Diego fell to ground and started crawling until he reached the phone.

"Mom! are you still there!?" Diego shouted.

"I'm in the car with your father,we're driving to the house, What's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"You have to hurry, there's someone trying to...." Diego screamed as John grabbed his head and dragged him away from the phone.

"Diego! Diego! " Carmen shouted.

Diego struggled to get out of John's grip,but then he slammed Diego onto the glass table, Diego screamed in pain as his face was full of blood.

"Why...are....you..." Diego said weakly

"Why,am i doing this? Simple, you are all going to pay for what you did to me." John said.

Diego inspected the man's face and his eyes widened.

"John!!?" Diego yelled.

"The one and only." John smirked.

"What are you going to do me?" Diego asked in fear.

"I was going to kill you,but then i decided i'm going to use you as bait, now that your parents are coming home." John said with a smirk on his face.

John then dragged Diego and left him in front of the stairs.

John then went up stairs and walked into his room, it still looked the same as it did six years ago, he saw all his stuff on top of the drawers, John then left the room and walked to the Miguel's room,John felt his heart stop as he saw that his little brother's room looked the same as it did six years ago, he walked inside,John then grabbed a photo of his little brother and sat on the bed.

John felt tears come out of his eyes as he stared at the photo, he started to wonder why his brother wasn't in the house as he didn't see him when he snuck inside the house and he didn't hear his mom or dad mention him.

 

Benny and Manny, were now walking home after pulling a few pranks on people, as the two were walking across the street, a car stopped in front of them.

"Benny!?Manny!?" Carmen yelled.

"Uh Oh" Benny and Manny said at the same time.

"What are you two doing here, did you sneak out of the house again?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, we were bored mom, so we went to play pranks on some people." Benny explained to his mom.

"I'll ground the two of you later, right now we have to get home fast." Carmen said as she and her sons got in the car.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Your brother called to let me know Abel hasn't come home, but then when he came back he sounded scared, then i heard him scream, then the line went dead." Carmen said.

"What!?" Benny and Manny shouted.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Berto said.

 

**With Andre.**

Andre was watching a movie in the living room, with Claire and Daniel, but he started to get worried as Matias, hasn't come home, then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Andre said as he got up from the couch.

Andre picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Andre asked.

"Hi, Son" Charles said.

"Hi, Dad, so what's wrong." Andre asked his father.

"Well it looks like there is killer on the loose, about an 2 hours ago, the police found a body outside of Santa Cecilia." Charles said.

"Your Serious? did you already tell everyone about it." Andre said.

"Yes, i've already warned your mother and the others, they said they will all try to come home as soon as possible,Just watch after Claire and Daniel please." Charles said.

"I promise dad, just be careful." Andre said to his father.

"I will." Charles said as he hung up.

Andre place the phone back on the table, and he walked over to his step-siblings.

 _I hope everyone will be okay_ Andre thought as he kept thinking about what his father said.

 

Charles was walked back to his car, Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley were waiting inside, Charles got inside and started the car.

"Is something wrong , Officer Hanson?"  Dr. Kelley asked.

"I'm just can't believe how insane John is." Charles said.

"I'm afraid he is truly insane, he was driven by vengeance which is why he is here, to kill his family for having banned music." Dr.Nelson said.

"Well we have to go now, who knows where my nephew is hiding." Charles said as he drove the car through the streets.

He just prayed that they weren't too late.

 

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**

**Note:**

**Andre is the son of Victoria.**

**Diego is the son of Carmen and Berto**

**Maria is Luisa and Enrique's daughter**


	12. The Attack Part 2

**8:25 PM**

Carmen,Berto, Benny and Manny had just arrived at the house, they all came out of the car and ran to the house.

"Diego?" Carmen asked as she opened the door, she then looked down and nearly screamed, as she saw her son on the floor with blood all over his face.

"DIEGO! what happened!? are you ok mijo!? " Carmen asked as she stood next to her son and saw he had cuts on his face and she saw he had a open wound on his leg.

"Benny go call 911!" Carmen shouted.

Benny ran towards the living room, but he saw that the phone was all smashed up along with the table.

"Uh Mum, someone smashed the phone." Benny said.

"What! But Diego need help now!" Carmen yelled.

Carmen got her phone out, but she saw the battery was dead.

"Damn it, my phone is dead." Carmen said.

"I'll go get my cell phone,i think it's upstairs." Benny said as he went up the stairs.

Benny went into his room and started looking for his phone, he found it under his bed.

" There you are." Benny said as he started to dial 911,but John snuck up behind him with and grabbed him, Benny gasped as he struggled John then slammed him against the wall before snapping his neck.

John let Benny's body fall to the floor, he then grabbed his knife as he heard someone walking up the stairs, he hid himself in the closet.

Berto went up the stairs as Benny was taking too long and he heard a sound coming from his room, he went inside the room and gasped as he saw his son on the floor.

"Benny! are you ok!? Berto shouted as he was on his knees and he saw Benny's neck twisted which meant someone snapped his neck.

"No, we already lost Rosa,but we can't lose you too." Berto said as tears were running down his eyes,Berto saw Benny's phone and grabbed it, he walked out of the room, John came out of the closet and started following him.

"Berto, what happened up there? is Benny okay." Carmen asked her husband.

Berto was about to speak when...

"Dad! Behind You! " Manny shouted, Berto turned around and saw John with a knife, John charged at him,Berto dodged and John started to go after Carmen and Manny.

"No!Leave us alone! " Carmen screamed.

Berto then grabbed John turned him around and punched him in the face,John groaned in pain but he then stabbed Berto in the leg, Berto howled in pain as he grabbed his leg.

"Go! Get out! " Berto shouted as he tried to hold off John long enough for his wife and son to escape, Carmen didn't want to leave her husband and Diego, but she had no choice.

Carmen grabbed Manny's hand and the two ran outside,John saw this and he then stabbed Berto in the stomach,Berto screamed in pain, then John stabbed him in the chest and Berto fell to the floor, John knew he would die of blood loss.

"D....ad." Diego said as blood came out of his mouth.

John then walked outside and saw his aunt trying to start the car, he smirked as he got out a bow and arrow he found in Benny and Manny's room, he aimed it at the tires and he was able to launch two of the arrows in tires.

Carmen was panicking this man deflated two of the cars tires, she had no choice but to run, Carmen and Manny got out of the car, and started running, Carmen looked behind her to see the man going back inside the house.

John smiled psychotically as he dragged his uncle's body and left the corpse in the kitchen,he then grabbed Diego and placed him in the back of the car, John drove to the house, he went inside and left Diego on the couch, John went back to the car and started driving in the direction his aunt and cousin ran.

 

 

Andre was sitting in the living room, Claire and Daniel were asleep in the guest room, he then heard someone knocking on the door, he ran to the door and looked through peephole to see his Tia Carmen and Manny,he opened the door and the two ran inside.

"Tia, que pasa?" Andre asked as he saw his aunt sit on the couch.

"There is a killer on the loose, he killed Berto, he was chasing us,..." Carmen said as she was scared.

"A killer!? how did it happen?" Andre asked.

"We were coming home cause Diego called and when he came back, he sounded scared and he screamed as the line went dead, when we got home, we found him on the floor bleeding, he had cuts all over his face and he had a open wound on his leg." Carmen said as she was sobbing.

Andre gasped.

"Benny went to get his phone, but he didn't come back, then Dad went up to see what had happened, when he came out, the killer was behind him, the killer then tried to go after us but dad hold him off long enough for me and mom to escape." Manny said with tears in his eyes.

"So, you think Berto,Manny and Diego might be dead?" Andre asked.

Carmen just nodded her head.

The phone then started to ring, Andre went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Andre asked.

"Andre?" Imelda said.

"Tia." Andre said.

"We are coming home, where are you mijo?" Imelda asked.

"I'm still at Matias house,i think you should all come here." Andre said.

"Why? what happened." Imelda asked 

"Carmen and Manny are here with me." Andre said.

"Ok, we're heading over there now" Imelda said.

Andre placed the phone back on the table, He sat on the couch as he ,Carmen and Manny waited for Imelda and the others,suddenly the power went out.

 

Imelda was driving behind Rosita,Victoria,Julio,Oscar,Enrique,Luisa,Felipe and Gloria, Hector was sitting next to her, Imelda then stopped the car and turned off the headlights.

"What is it Imelda,why did you stop the car?" Hector asked.

"Look there Hector." Imelda said, Hector looked in the direction his wife was pointing at and gasped, they saw a man carrying a bag with red stains in his hands and placed the bag on the back of the car, the man went back inside and came outside with another bag.

"What is that man doing?" Imelda asked.

The man then got in the car and drove off, Imelda then started the car and followed the man.

" Imelda! what are you doing!?" Hector asked.

"We're following that man, the people he has in his car could be injured." Imelda said.

" Imelda, this man could be dangerous." Hector said.

Imelda didn't respond as she continued following the man's car as he stopped in front of a gray house, the man came out of the car and picked up the bags, he went inside the house, Imelda and Hector waited for the man to leave the house.

 

**With the others.**

Andre heard knocking on the door, he went to the door and opened it, his family came inside as soon as he opened the door.

"Andre, what happened to the power?" Julio asked.

"I don't know." Andre said.

"Where's Carmen and Manny?" Victoria asked.

Andre took them to the living room,(they are also candles in the room) where Carmen and Manny sat on the couch.

"Carmen can you tell us what happened? " Oscar asked.

Carmen and Manny then told everyone about how a man tried to kill them but Berto was able to hold him off long enough for them escape.

"Oh Dios mio!" Rosita exclaimed.

"But, wait where's Benny?" Gloria asked.

"I think that man.....killed him." Manny said with tears in his eyes.

"What about Diego?" Enrique asked.

"When we got there he was on the floor with blood all over his face, he also had a open wound on his leg, we couldn't do anything as the man chased us." Carmen said while sobbing.

Felipe hugged Carmen, while Gloria hugged Manny ,everyone was crying as they couldn't believe that someone killed Diego,Berto and Manny.

"What about Maria, have you heard from her?" Luisa asked.

"No, but i think she still at her friends house." Andre said.

"Hey, where's Imelda and Hector?" Carmen asked.

"Your right, i don't see them, they were driving right behind me." Rosita said.

The Family decided to wait until Imelda and Hector come.

* * *

  **Hope you like it.**

 


	13. Family Reunion

**8:45 PM**

Imelda and Hector saw the man exit the house , the man got inside the car and drove off,Imelda and Hector got out of the car.

"Just stay close to me, ok Imelda." Hector said.

"Ok." Imelda replied as she and Hector walked to the house, Hector opened the door and made sure no one else was in the house, the two then entered the house.

Imelda was looking around when she heard some noises coming from the living room, she walked to the living room with Hector behind her, she then gasped.

"DIEGO! are you okay?!" Imelda said as she stood next to her nephew,Diego was crying in pain.

"Who did this to you? was it that man?" Hector asked.

"I'll go get the phone." Imelda said as she walked to the phone, but she saw the wires were cut, Imelda then heard some noise coming from upstairs.

"Hector i hear something upstairs i'm gonna go check it out,you stay here with Diego." Imelda said.

"Just be careful." Hector said, Imelda nodded as she went up the stairs, she then heard the noise coming from one of the bedrooms, she opened the door, Imelda gasped as she saw Maria tied on a chair and struggling.

"Maria!" Imelda exclaimed as she rushed over to her niece.

"What happened."Imelda asked as she took off the cloth from Maria's mouth.

"That.....man hit me in the head with something,i blacked out,then i woke up here." Maria said as Imelda untied her, Maria hugged her as she started crying.

"It's ok, it's ok." Imelda said as she hugged Maria.

"Lucia, i have to go back and see if she is alright!" Maria said.

"Later Maria, but now i need you to go downstairs." Imelda said, Maria nodded as she went downstairs.

 Imelda continued to search the room when she saw red stains under the closet floor, Imelda reached out her hand slowly to the handle and opened the door.

Imelda screamed, as she saw inside the closet was Abel with blood all over him and stab wounds, she continued screaming as she ran out the room, she stopped near the stairs railing to catch her breath,she didn't notice John behind her.

John smirked as he saw his mother screaming, he knew his parents were following him as was driving to the house, he preteneded to leave the house,John later snuck back in the house using the back door.

Imelda was still standing near the railway when felt something slice her arm,  Imelda screamed as she backed into the railing and fell down the stairs.

Hector heard his wife scream and ran in time to see Imelda falling down the stairs.

"Imelda!" Hector shouted as he ran to her.

"Are you ok!?" Hector said as he stood next to her,Imelda was holding her leg.

"I twisted my ankle." Imelda said as she was in pain, Hector put his hands around her shoulder to help her, but he heard something behind him and turned around as he saw John with a knife, Maria screamed.

"RUN MARIA! GO GET HELP!" Hector shouted, Maria ran to the front door and ran down the streets, John ran towards them Hector pushed Imelda away, Hector then grabbed John's arm to stop him from stabbing him.

"GO Imelda Run!" Hector yelled as Imelda shaked her head.

"No! i can't leave you here." Imelda said.

"Just go!" Hector yelled, Imelda started running to the kitchen and she saw a door, John punched Hector in the stomach and the he punched him in the face which knocked him out,John went after Imelda.

Imelda started screaming as she saw John walking towards her so she broke the glass with a knife and opened it, but before she could run John grabbed her, Imelda screamed as she tried to get out of John's grip, but then John hit her in the back of her head, John then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car.

John then started the car and drove off,8 minutes later the Police and Ambulance arrived as when Maria got to Lucia's house she called the ambulance to come to Lucia's house and to where Hector was.

Hector groaned in pain as he stood up from the floor, he saw some medics coming inside the house, he also saw Charles coming inside.

"Hector, you okay." Charles asked.

"I think so, i got knocked out by that man." Hector said, he then heard Diego crying in pain as the medics put him on a stretcher and carried him out of the house.

"The others are outside." Charles said as he took  Hector outside, he saw the family outside,Carmen and Manny saw Diego on the stretcher, they both walked beside him as the medics got him inside the car.

"Where's Imelda?" Victoria asked.

"I think that man took her." Hector said as the family gasped.

"No, it can't be." Rosita said.

"I have to go find her." Hector said.

"We'll come with you." said a man.

Hector turned around to see Dr. Nelson and Dr.Kelley walking up to him.

" We think we know where that man took your wife, but there is something else you should know." Dr.Kelley said.

"And what is that?" Hector asked.

"That man that has been attacking all of you, is John." Dr.Nelson said.

 

Imelda started to wake up, she saw that she was sitting on a chair with a table in front of her, Imelda looked around to see she was in the kitchen, Imelda then saw the man in front of her.

"Where am i?" Imelda shakily asked.

"Your in your house." The man said, Imelda then looked around realized she was in her house.

"What do you want with me,was it you who killed.....Abel and attacked Diego and Maria." Imelda asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes,it was me, what i want is revenge for making my life a living hell." The Man growled.

"But why!? me and my family never did anything to you, we don't even know you!" Imelda shouted,though she soon regretted it as the man approached her.

"Just like the others, i keep forgetting that you can't recognize me." The man chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Imelda asked confused.

"After all it has been 5 years since we last saw each other.....Mother." The man said with a smirk, Imelda froze after hearing him say mother, she looked at his face closely and her eyes widened.

"JOHN!?!?!?" Imelda shrieked.

John smirked.

"HOW!when did...how are you..." Imelda stuttered.

"I escaped, and i came here to make you all pay for what you did to me." John growled.

"But we thought those 2 doctors were able to help you, please think about what your doing!" Imelda cried out.

"I already thought about it, and i can't have a happy life if my family is still alive, which is why i'm going to kill you all." John chuckled.

Imelda was crying in fear.

"After i kill you all, i'm going to take my little brother Miguel with me." John said with a smirk.

Imelda froze after hearing him mention Miguel.

" Speaking of which, where is Miguel, i didn't see him in the house and no one mentioned him, so you better tell me where my brother is, and i'll give you a quick death." John said psychotically.

Imelda didn't respond, she knew that if she told John that Miguel had run away after blaming her and the others for John going insane, he would get angry.

"Answer me!" John yelled as he grabbed Imelda's arm to which she cried in pain.

"John....Miguel.....is..not...here." Imelda stuttered, John narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"Then where is he? you better tell me or else." John growled.

"Your brother....ran away." Imelda said, John froze after hearing this.

"What?" John said.

"He ran away when he was 9 years old.....he was angry with us and he didn't want to live with us anymore ....as he says we are the reason you became insane, we haven't been able to find him since." Imelda said with fear and sadness in her voice.

John didn't say anything as he slowly back away from his mom and turned his back to her,he couldn't believe what he just heard.

His little brother was gone.

And he was never coming back.

The only family member who cared about him and the only one (he found out his mama coco died when he  saw her picture on the ofrenda .)  who understood how he felt.

Tears came out of John's eyes as he instantly felt anger and sadness.

"John, John are you ok...." Imelda screamed as John grabbed her by hair and slammed her face against the table which was made of glass.

* * *

 

**Hope you like it.**


	14. Epilogue

John slammed Imelda's head two more times on the table,Imelda's face was full of blood and her nose was broken with blood dripping, Imelda spit out blood from her mouth.

"YOU BITCH! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY BABY BROTHER IS GONE! I HAVE WAITED 5 DAMN YEARS TO SEE HIM AGAIN AND NOW HE'S GONE!" John shouted with rage in his voice.

Imelda coughed up more blood.

"J-ohn...i" Imelda tried to say she then grabbed his knife which was on table as John was too busy looking at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" John screamed, he went to grab his knife but it wasn't there, Imelda then used that chance to stab John on the neck, John fell down to the floor knocked out.

Imelda started running to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Imelda screamed as she kept banging on the door, John then got up and pulled the knife from his neck, Imelda saw this and ran upstairs John ran after her, Imelda then grabbed a vase and threw it at John which hit him on the head, John groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, Imelda ran into John's room, she locked the door and hid in the closet. 

Dr. Nelson was driving to the Rivera house with Hector and Dr.Kelley, the others stayed behind, Hector just hoped they weren't too late.

Imelda put her hand over her to mouth to prevent herself from screaming as she heard the door being knocked down, she peaked through the closet to see John inside the room, she saw his head was bleeding and was looking around the room.

Imelda then backed up a bit but knocked over a box, Imelda froze and she peaked through the closet and saw John staring at her, Imelda backed away and stayed still, then suddenly John punched a hole in the closet, Imelda screamed.

Imelda tried to get away, but John continued to break down the closet door, Imelda started looking around for something to defend herself, she then saw a pocket knife and grabbed it, John had now completely broken the door, Imelda lunged and stabbed John on the chest, John grunted in pain and dropped his knife, Imelda saw this and grabbed it, she then stabbed John again in the chest, John then fell to the floor.

Imelda was breathing slowly and she walked to the door and she leaned on the wall and sat on the floor, breathing slowly as she still couldn't believe she had killed her son, but she had no choice.

John slowly rose up and yanked the two knifes from his chest, he stood up and walked towards Imelda, he then grabbed her and Imelda screamed.

 

Hector,Dr. Nelson and Dr.Kelley have arrived to the house, Hector was able to open door and they soon heard a scream, Hector knew it was his wife's,Dr.Nelson ran inside soon followed by Hector and Dr.Kelley.

 _John i don't want do this, but you leave me no choice_ Dr.Nelson thought as he ran up the stairs.

Imelda was struggling to get out of John's grip, but the two didn't notice Dr.Nelson.

 

Dr. Nelson lifted his gun at John, John fought Imelda. So he wasn't paying attention. Nelson shot the bullet and saw it dart through John's chest. John stumbled and fell off the balcony, Everyone screamed out his name and reached out towards him, but it was no use when he smashed into the pavement  and then rolled into the pool, leaving a trail of blood.

Imelda was in shock as Hector hugged her, she had Tears streaming down her face as were Hector,Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley.

"I'm sorry,John." Dr.Nelson tearfully said, Hector then called the police and ambulance, as he knew his wife was badly injured.

All they could do was wait.

The police finally came, but in surprise John's body wasn't there. The reporter was shooting questions at the family, but they were stunned. How is he still alive?

_This is Santa Cecilia News, We're here at the Rivera House where about a moment ago John Rivera was about to kill his mother, but luckily his former_ _psychiatrist Dr.Nelson shot him, now Dr.Nelson and Dr.Kelley along with Imelda and her husband Hector claim to have seen John fall from the balcony and into the pool, but when the authorities arrived his body was nowhere to be found, so everyone out there celebrating Dia de los muertos please be careful, we still have no word where John Rivera is , so stay safe._

 

* * *

 

**And that's a wrap. There will be a sequel to this story and i'm planning a series of books for this story.**

**Also big thanks to  Warewolfcutie223(on Wattpad) for helping me with this story.**


	15. Sequel is out!

The sequel is out,   
it's called Sometimes Hospitals Don't Heal, you can go and check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story, so go easy on me.


End file.
